It's the little things that count
by Pinku-koneko
Summary: If you think about it, it's always the little things that counts the most. (Mostly Harry and Hermione fluffy moments.)
1. Rainy Days

Pinku: Copy Legolas and I decided that it was time for a little bit of fluff  
  
Copy Legolas: What are you talking about! It was all your Idea!  
  
Pinku: I love Harry Potter and I do own a Harry/Hermione ship.   
  
Copy Legolas: ah-em, we own that ship.  
  
Pinku: Yes my love, we. So here is my new baby! If you like it, let me know and I will write more!   
  
Copy Legolas: And if you don't, just flame her.  
  
Pinku: Leggie!   
  
Copy Legolas: tee he he.  
  
Pinku: Humph. With out further ado, I give you the first of many, I think.   
  
Disclaimers: I am J.K Rowling and I own Harry Potter. Really! Blah! Who asked you anyway? I am not she, but I could be! Wait, no, no I can't.   
  
Rainy Days  
  
Hermione loved rainy days.   
  
She remembered the rainy days, at home with her parents. She used to sit in her window seat and just watch the raindrops falling, making little puddles here and there.   
  
She leaned back into her chair, closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh, clean scent of the rain. She had needed a quiet place to study, since the library was so full because O.W.L were coming up. She found the common room empty, and a nice chair by the window. It was just what she needed. An added plus was, of course, the rain.  
  
She was so deep in though that she did not hear the door open or the approaching footsteps. It wasn't until the person touched her face that she noticed there was someone else in the room with her.   
  
She jumped and her eyes flew open. A pair of soft green eyes met hers, and she couldn't help but smile. Harry sat down in a chair next to hers with a mountain of books in his hands. He had come to study with her. She was about to open her mouth, to say something clever, but was distracted by him. He took her hand in his, kissed the palm, gave it a little squeeze, and then placed it back into her lap. She looked at him with both shock and amusement. He smiled back at her, gave her a quick wink, and then went on to study.   
  
Yes, Hermione thought with a smile, she loved rainy days.

* * *

Pinku: awhhhh, how sweet! I will keep this going if you like. Just let me know if you have any ideas.

Copy Legolas: Or we could just end it here.

Pinku: Just ignore him


	2. Cookies

aslsld kasdljdos ajlaaslk  
  
Pinku: Leggie! It's my turn to type!   
  
ueuc n eiwiqw uenx hdu  
  
Copy Legolas: Hands off Pinku! You wrote the last one!   
  
Pinku: Fine! This one's yours.   
  
Copy Legolas: You better believe it!  
  
Pinku: Hi there everyone! Thanks for the reviews!(BIG KISS) Copy Legolas is going to do the fluff thing today  
  
Copy Legolas: Yeah, I'm going to pick things up from where she left off but in a different kind of way.  
  
Pinku: What!  
  
Copy Legolas: So, with out further ado, I give you my first fic. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimers: I am not J.K Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. Just the cookies.  
  
Cookies  
  
Harry had embarked, yet again, on another exciting adventure! He was baking cookies. He loved chocolate chip cookies, and got up bright and early that morning with cookie on the brain. He went to the kitchen to find it void of all cookies. The horror. So, being the very resourceful young man he was, he decided to bake a batch from scratch. Living with his aunt and uncle was hard, but he had to admit, it had its useful moments. He had learned a few things over the years. Like how not to burn bacon, how to flip perfect pancakes, and of course, how to bake cookies.   
  
'These will be perfect for our trip to the lake' he thought.'Hermione and Ron will love these.'   
He drifted off into a daydream about his friends. After placing the second tray of cookies into the oven, he started to clean up.

At last he was done. He place the cookie treasures into three little baggies and set out to find his friends. He found them at breakfast. They looked at him with suspicion.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron said, sounding a lot like his mom.   
  
"Yeah Harry?" Piped in Hermione.  
  
"Making cookies." With that he took out the little baggies and handed them out. "They're for our trip to the lake today."  
  
"Blimy Harry! You got up early, just to make cookies!" Ron could not get over it.  
  
"For us!" Hermione said with a smile. This made Harry blush.  
  
"W-Well I-I, that is to say, I just wanted some cookies right then and decided to make these." They both looked a bit surprised. "Well you don't have to eat them you know." He said getting agitated.  
  
Ron took out a cookie, looked it over, sniffed it, and then took a bite.  
  
"Nice." He said nodding his head. Hermione took out one and started to munch.  
  
"Wow Harry! These are great." She turned to him. "You never told me you could make cookies."   
  
"What can I say." Was all the blushing Harry said with a shy smile. After breakfast, they headed back to the common room. Hermione had forgotten her book. She raced on ahead of them to save time, so that by the time they got there, she would be heading back. Harry and Ron round the corner just in time to see Malfoy shove Hermione against a wall, with Crabbe and Goyle snickering on the side.   
  
"Take your filthy hands off of her Malfoy!" Yelled Harry. Ron had already pulled out his wand and had it aimed at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry shoved Malfloy aside and stood in front of Hermione. He looked at him with such disgust, Malfloy was sure Harry would hesitate to hex him into next week.

"Careful Potter." Said Malfloy with a smirk, "People will start to think she's your girlfriend."

* * *

Copy Legolas: woooo a cliffie!   
  
Pinku: You just had to make this a two parts fic didn't you?   
  
Copy Legolas: Well it's my fic; I can do what ever I want.   
  
Pinku: Humph! Well I hope people like it, for your sake.  
  
Copy Legolas: Whatever Pinku. You're just jealous.   
  
Pinku: The nerve! 


	3. Cookies prt 2

Pinku: Are you over yourself yet!  
  
Copy Legolas: Nope, still gloating.  
  
Pinku: I don't know why! You only got one review!  
  
Copy Legolas: It's still mine! Thank you **HarryPotter1113!** I will write part 2 just for you.  
  
Pinku: You can't do that!  
  
Copy Legolas: Watch me.  
  
Disclaimers: Still not J.K Rowling and still don't own Harry Potter. And Pinku is short! lol!

**Cookies part 2  
**  
"Take your filthy hands off of her Malfoy!" Yelled Harry. Ron had already pulled out his wand and had it aimed at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Harry shoved him aside and stood in front of Hermione.   
  
"Careful Potter." Said Malfloy with a smirk, "People will start to think she's your girlfriend."  
  
Harry looked at him dangerously. "You say that as if it's an insult" Hermione turned and looked at him with admiration. Ron was just shocked.   
  
Malfloy, however, was taken aback. "I keep forgetting. Your saint Potter. Lover of all things." He then looked at Hermione. He was about to say something else but was cut off by Harry's fist.  
  
He fell back into Crabbe. "Come on. Let's get outer here!" He said running down the hall. The others followed.   
  
Ron was about to hex them but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Just let them go." He turned to Hermione and looked into her big brown eyes. "Are you ok Mione?" He said reaching for her and rubbing her arm. She nodded her head.  
  
"What did he want anyway?" Asked Ron putting away his wand  
  
Hermione stood up straight and smoothed down her muggle top over her jeans. "He just wanted to know where you guys were. He said that I'm hardly ever without you two." She turned and looked at them both. "He just wanted to get back at me for slapping him, that's all."   
  
Harry looked even angrier. "That Malfloy! I will do a whole lot more than thump him if he ever touches you again!" Both Ron and Hermione looked at him for a moment. Hermione stepped forward and gave him a hug, which he softened to.   
  
"That was bloody marvelous!" She said with a smile. "Thank you Harry." She reached up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He stood there in utter shock. "Come on." She said turning to Ron. "Lets go. I want to get some reading done." With that she walked away.   
  
Harry turned to watch her, still rubbing he kissed cheek with a smile on his face. Malfloy was forgotten.   
  
When they arrived at the lake, Ron conjured up a blanket and they all sat down. After talking and reading for about an hour and a half, Harry pulled out his cookies to munch on.  
  
"Oh darn!" Hermione said standing up abruptly. "I forgot my cookies back on my bed." She turned and looked at Harry sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Harry. You backed them just for us to bring out here."  
  
"That's ok Mione." He held out his baggie. "Would you like to have some of mine?"  
  
She smiled and nodded her head. She sat back down, took out a cookie, and Harry placed the baggie between them. Ron just looked on and shook his head. "Do they even know?" was all he said, and then turned back to his book.  
  
By the time Hermione realized what she had done, she had eaten all of Harry's cookies. She looked at him and apologized over and over again.  
  
"It's ok Mione. Besides," he said with a shy smile and a hint of a blush "your worth it."

* * *

Pinku: Wow! Now that was fluffy!   
  
Copy Legolas: I know. You just got to love the fluff.   
  
Pinku: Man, how am I to top that!  
  
Copy Legolas: snicker, snicker, snicker. You can't!  
  
Pinku: Oh yeah! Watch me. By the way, did you have to call me short!


	4. Let's run away!

Pinku: It's my turn, my turn, my turn, my turn, MY TURN!  
  
Copy Legolas: Just so you know, I already knew that.  
  
Pinku: Whatever. Just hand me that keyboard.  
  
Copy Legolas: You must first promise to give it back.  
  
Pinku: Leggie!  
  
Copy Legolas: Fine! Take it.  
  
Pinku: This is just a little something I would love to do during my class today!  
  
Copy Legolas: You lazy bum.  
  
Pinku: So enjoy!   
  
Disclaimers: J.K Rowling is my best friend!   
  
Let's run away!  
  
Hermonie looked over at Harry. He was taking notes at random. She looked out the window and saw an owl fly by. What a lovely, sunny day; so many fun things can be done on a day like this. She longed for the day to be over. She looked at Harry once again and he was looking at her with concern.  
  
"What's the matter?" He mouthed   
  
"I just need to get outer here." She mouthed back.  
  
This made him look at her with even greater concern. For he knew that the Hermione he knew and loved would never want to get out of a class for any reason. For her to say something like that meant that she really, really needed to get away. Suddenly, he looked at her like a bulb had gone off in his head. He turned to her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Let's run away!" He whispered, and then he winked at her.  
  
She looked at him in utter shock. And when he nodded towards the door, she looked both shocked and excited.   
  
It was a good thing Ron was not around. He was in the infirmary recovering from his latest Quidditch match. For if he were here, she was sure that he would have distracted her so much that she would never of had the chance to sneak a glance at Harry, or out the window for that matter.   
  
'Wow' She thought. 'To run away with Harry would be a real treat! But what about classes? Humph! What about classes! It was a Friday and all the classes were double periods. We could pull this off easy! Haven't we done crazier things than skip classes? Yup, I'll do it!' She turned to Harry and looked at his handsome smiling face, and nodded her head.   
  
An even border smile was now plastered across his face. He turned and looked at their professor, going on and on about who knows what. He suddenly broke out into a fit of coughing. The professor stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry with little interest. He motioned for him to be excused. With that Harry got up but fell back down with another fit of coughing. This, Hermione thought, was her cue to jump up and assist him.

The professor looked at them both, scribbled out a note and waved them out of the room. For an even more dramatic effect, Harry coughed even louder down the hall as they ran away to enjoy the rest of the afternoon doing whatever they wanted.

* * *

Pinku: Now that's what I call a day well spent!  
  
Copy Legolas: Like I said before, YOU LAZY BUM!  
  
Pinku: Hope you liked it.  
  
Copy Legolas: If not, flames are just as accepted.  
  
Pinku: I will flame you if you don't stop.


End file.
